Sam and Beast Boy's Problems
by hexacamas7 and augestine
Summary: Sam loves Danny, Beast Boy loves Raven, what will happen when their teams meet? A whole mess of things!As the funny things unfold it will all end in "I Love You" TTxDP crossover
1. I Still Ain't Over You

_Out of luck and out of tune  
Half a day and night confused  
Love may wash away the blues  
But I still ain't over you_

"Yeah, we're going to Jump City! Jump City! Jump City! We're going to Jump City to see the Teen Ti-" A voice shouted continually into my Fenton Phone, annoying the hell out of me. Before I could stop myself, I slapped a hand hard and fast across his openly screaming mouth. "Could you SHUT UP for two seconds, Tucker!" I hissed, yanking my hand away from his shocked face. Normally I wouldn't have been so bothered by this before, I mean, it IS Tucker Foley. And being one of his best friends was basically accepting that you were going to endure a lot of meat eating and shouting, boy-style of course.

It was just that…I had just turned seventeen, a momentous change in my young life. I was promised cars, excitement, perhaps even a boyfriend, and yet all I had received was the "exciting" news of our departure to the Teen Tower early the next day that clearly overshadowed my birthday. Yes, we had cake, opened presents, and hung out like normal but I guess I had expected something different. Something life-changing. Something…wonderful. And when I looked out the window, all I could see was Danny's shining face.

"But I thought you were excited Sam?" He asked, turning around just in time to catch me staring. I studied his face while I formed a response, noticing how much he had filled out since we had last been on such an adventure. "I am, it's just, we've been driving for 3 hours and he has got to shut up before I hurt him," I finally got out, pathetically, unable to form a better excuse. It was true, yes, but that wasn't why I was so irritated.

I was irritated because it had been exactly one year and three months since Danny and I had broken up. It was mutual, we had agreed it would be better for us both if we "took a break" from all the chaos of juggling even seeing each other let alone trying to be together. But since our "break" things hadn't relaxed, they'd gotten worse. It got to the point where having us all together was nearly impossible.

And in that time, we had grown into different people. I was still gothic, Tucker was still a Techno-geek, and Danny was still half ghost but other than those things we led very different lives. I was still at Casper High, a normal girl in retrospect, but I had also become the loser of our class. I was a "heart breaker" bitch that everybody had grown to hate, even if I hadn't hindered Danny's ability to fight ghosts in the least. In fact, I was more heartbroken than he was by far. My whole life had changed after we had split, I barely saw him and when I did it was…painful. Tucker, on the other hand, had risen in power and status as the Mayor of Amity Park. He saw Danny about as little as I did and we saw each other even less. He was on his way to the stars and I still had my feet planted firmly in the ground. He had even graduated a year ahead in order to fully take on his Mayor duties while I dreaded the coming of graduation in a month's time. Then there was Danny. Though we saw little of him in person, his face was everywhere. A cruel reminder of how little I had obtained in the years after his rise to "hero." He took care of everything, working alongside other famous superheroes that came out of hiding once Danny had revealed himself. It was crazy, seeing him alongside so many different people, saving everyone over and over again.

He flashed me a grin, something that made my heart squeeze painfully in my chest and beat erratically hard at the same time. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks but fought to keep it down, it would only embarrass me further to have Danny see how much I still felt for him.

_Damn the day that I forgot  
Came so close and almost lost  
It's been one year and fourteen months  
But I still ain't over you_

With the rise of power, influence, and adoration that followed Danny everywhere he went it was no wonder when he found another girl that was gorgeous beyond belief and kept her head on straight. Her name was Raven…

A Teen Titan.

He had promised me that he would make sure that he was there for my birthday, that it would be the best ever, and then dropped the bomb that he was on a secret mission with the Teen Titans and he wanted us to take part, not only to help and give us a reason to spend time together, but also to meet his new girlfriend.

Gag me.

But I agreed, mainly because there was no way I could say no to Danny, and here I was in my own personal Hell on my way to meet the girl of Danny's dreams. Fan-fucking-tastic, right? So listening to Tucker's wailing in my ear brought back memories of a time when it was okay to be close to that boy flying so near to us I could reach through the glass and touch him. And it just…hurt. In a way I couldn't even begin to describe.

"You okay?" Tucker asked, covering his Fenton Phone with one hand and staring at me with warm forest green eyes. "Yeah," I told him, way too fast. Mentally cursing myself for being so defensive, I tried to think of an excuse as quickly as I could. But Tucker beat me to it. "You don't have to pretend Sam. I see the way you still look at him, I get that. Just know you can't get anything past 'ol Tucker," He told me with a wink, then pulled away his hand to allow Danny back into the conversation.

I had hoped Danny wouldn't notice that we were suspiciously quiet, but no such luck. He was watching us as we turned back to steering the Spectro-Speeder and seemed much too quiet himself. His brow furrowed slightly, but he said nothing as we continued our journey.

I sighed, allowing myself to stare at him once more. His hair had grown out slightly in the back, making it flow gently back as he flew into the wind. His face was tanner, his eyes more experienced than I'd ever seen them, his mouth turned into a frown that was made beautiful by the sun glancing off his lips in a way that made it impossible to look away. His body was muscular and his jumpsuit tightened in a way that made any sane girl swoon.

In essence he was far too gorgeous for his own good. Whereas I hadn't turned into some emblem of beauty. I was still ridiculously thin, my hair grown out into waves that fell past my shoulders and still pitch black in color, and my boobs only up about a cup size. In short, I was a relatively flat chested Goth freak that hadn't turned into a beauty queen overnight.

_Hey, I'm the blood in your veins  
I'm the cold when it rains_

Suddenly, I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket with enough force to startle me out of my "Danny stupor." Stupid cell phone. I glanced at the caller and sighed, flipping it open and mumbling a quick "Hello?" as the voice on the other end excitedly said, "Hey Sam! Is Danny okay? Are you guys there yet? How's the trip? Ya'll having fun yet?" I found myself idly wondering how she could even breath, spitting out all those questions like that. "Jazz, relax. Danny's fine, we're not there yet, the trip's been long and slightly more annoying than anticipated, and I suppose fun is a lenient word so…yes?"

I sighed, hoping she wouldn't give me some long lecture about enjoying my limited time with Danny and Tucker and yada yada. When Jazz graduated, I was all by myself. She still saw me the most out of everyone and we had gotten to be really close. She encouraged my affections for Danny because she thought we'd both be happier if we were together again.

I seriously doubted that.

For one thing, Danny seemed perfectly content without me in his life. And for another, she was mainly concerned about wanting me as her sister-in-law and not so much about Danny being my husband. It was just a pointless hope, one that was quickly fading as we got nearer and nearer to the girl that threatened my happiness forever.

_I'm your heart when it breaks  
Time, no it ain't on our side_

"So how's it going with…you know who?" She asked, obviously trying to be discreet. I snuck a glance at Danny, and quickly looked away when I noticed he'd been looking at me too. For a moment I reminisced about a time when that glance had meant the possibility of happiness with the boy I cared so much about, now it just meant he was curious about whom I was on the phone with.

"Not really. I'm pretty sure this is just a futile effort, Jazz. Nothing's gonna change. I'm just…a sidekick. Not a hero. And in this day and age, being a hero is everything. Absolutely everything," I told her, my voice quivering slightly as I held back the sadness that threatened to overtake me. I gulped in a deep breath, reminding myself yet again that there was too much time left on this trip to be getting down now. Hell, I hadn't even met this girl yet.

_I'm the truth to your lie  
I'm your tear when you cry_

But I'd heard all about her.

Her name, Raven, fit her perfect. She was dark, mysterious, beautiful and literally a demon, but a good one. She'd overcome her sad, death-filled fate and led a life of constant tranquility and peace alongside her teammates. She was temperamental but kind. Softspoken but opinionated. Dark but outstandingly beautiful. In other words, perfect. She had the gift of the mind and her powers were hard to understand but interesting.

Danny had told us all there was to know about her, only further dampening my hopes of reconciliation with him. There was no way I could compare to someone as lovely and powerful as the girl he described. I mean, fuck! We could be best friends!

"I'm sorry, Sam. I really am. I'll let you go, okay?" Jazz responded, her voice sounding just about as distressed as I felt. "Yeah, okay," I said quietly, pushing the end button of my cell phone with a sigh.

"How is she?" Tucker asked, momentarily distracting me from my thoughts. "She's good. Harvard looks good on her," I joked with a weak smile, which Tucker reflected just as sadly. "It'll be okay," He told me, again I noticed how his hand cupped over the Fenton Phone in order to protect me from further pain.

Sometimes, he knew exactly what to do and say.

Without thinking about it, I undid my seatbelt and sprung forward to give him a hug. "Sorry for being a bitch about the whole singing thing. I'm just not…in a great mood," I told him, knowing how much of an understatement that truly was. He knew it too.

He smiled, pulling away and singing insanely loud again to some song that was hooked up to his Fenton Phone. He winked at me to indicate that he understood but wasn't about to act different because of it. Definitely good 'ol Tucker. Being mayor didn't change him too much. Only the worry and stress that coated his furrowed brow gave away the toll his job had on him. This was a vacation, time away from his duties in the city.

I guess I could understand that, even if it made me sad.

_Back and forth and side to side  
Right ain't wrong if wrong ain't right  
Well I will love you day and night  
'Cause I still ain't over you_

Unfortunately, this was no vacation for me. This was just an excuse to see Danny before I had to graduate, get the hell out of that little town, and get my head off Danny. Fenton or Phantom.

"Hey Sam, how you holding up with all that?" Danny asked, catching my eyes and smiling as he pointed at Tucker who was still singing ridiculously out of tune.

"Fairly well considering I'm sitting next to him AND listening to him in my Fenton Phones," I responded with a laugh, sparing Tucker a glance. He was oblivious to our discussion, still singing loudly to whatever song he was listening to now.

"Still excited?" Danny asked, still smiling but something careful about it. Like he was afraid of what I'd say.

I nodded, keeping my face frozen in the smile that felt far too fake and forced to be comfortable.

I quickly turned my face away from him to stare down at my cell phone that was still clutched in my hands. The screen flashed back a picture of the three of us back when we were fourteen, our arms around each other and big, real smiles on our faces.

_Hey, I'm the blood in your veins  
I'm the cold when it rains_

"Fuck!" I heard Danny hiss into my ears and I jumped, looking outside to see that he was getting soaked by a rainstorm neither Tucker nor I had noticed. Lightning struck across the sky not far from the Spectro-Speeder and I felt a thread of real fear pulse through me.

"Get in here!" I told Danny, looking over at his soaked form to see that he'd disappeared. "Danny!" I yelled, unbuckling my seatbelt and running toward the window. Just then I felt a cold, wet hand press against my shoulder and pull me around. "I'm right here," He whispered, looking into my eyes under his shaggy, sopping wet hair.

As if something inside me had switched on, I realized how close we were. How sweet he smelled. How much I had missed him…

_I'm your heart when it breaks  
Time, no it ain't on our side_

"We're almost there," Danny told me, quickly turning away from me and transforming into his human side again. I hadn't realized how much I missed that side of him until it appeared again. This was the side of him I never saw anymore, the normal, awkward teenage boy I had known for ages.

Not the face on those magazines or the boy that had a statue that looked just like him. Just Danny.

"What?" He asked, his head tilting to the side as he watched me in careful speculation. It was like he was always on guard around me. It made me aware of how much lay between us as I saw the ship grow longer, him on one side and me on the other.

"Nothing," I responded softly, turning around and sitting down in my seat.

We had been so close…the perfect moment…like time had stopped just for us. But it hadn't. Life went on and we were on our way to see the girl that made time stop for him instead of me.

"So…" He started, going to a drawer and pulling out a set of clothes he kept there. "Raven. You're gonna love her, Sam. She's great," He told me, pulling off his shirt and revealing the muscles and scars that lay underneath.

I looked away.

"So I've heard," I responded, a little too bitterly. I turned to face the window again and the storm outside that perfectly reflected how I felt inside. A single tear slipped down my cheek, one of many more I was sure. I quickly wiped it away before anyone could see, glad that Tucker was in his music and Danny was dressing to the thoughts of this mystery girl only a few miles away.

_I'm the truth to your lie  
I'm your tear when you cry_

"How are you, Sam?" Danny asked, walking up behind me fully dressed. I glanced up at his face, noticing how distracted he looked. Small talk. Great. "Fine, and you?" I said, trying to pretend I didn't give a damn even if every word meant the world to me.

"Great," He responded, his normal pessimistic attitude replaced by some obnoxious cheeriness that made me want to punch him in the face.

"Can you believe you're graduating next month? That's so crazy! I mean, I'm glad I graduated last year with Tucker cause I needed that out of the way," He started and laughed a little. "So, what do you want to do?" He asked me, finally putting his full attention on me.

I smiled slightly, keeping my eyes out the window as I responded, "I'm going to Boston."

_When the walls come crashing in  
When the flames come closer then_

"Why Boston?" He asked, leaning in closer now. "I have my reasons," I told him with a wry grin. It wasn't really about reasons it was about getting away from him, something he didn't really didn't need to know.

"I had a feeling you were gonna say something like that," He told me with a sigh.

Suddenly his eyes got wide and a smile broke out across his face, transforming it from confusion to happiness in a split second.

"Sam, I can see the Tower straight ahead tell Tuck we're almost there," He said eagerly, motioning at the boy that was still obnoxiously singing over the sound of the rain. "Ok, Danny I will," I said quietly, angry to be a messenger but knowing it was nothing to fuss over. I turned to Tucker, signaling him to take out the Fenton Phones and pointed at the windshield. He smiled, yanking them out and running over to join Danny.

_Just remember time and again_

"It's great!" Tucker said, pointing to the giant "T" shaped tower that held the Teen Titans inside. "You ready to land this thing?" I yelled to Tucker over the sound of thunder. "Ready as I'll ever be!" He yelled back, taking his place at the controls as I took mine. We both looked to Danny for assistance and he nodded, pointing us onward.

We landed on top of the tower, ambling out with Danny and then facing our destiny out in the rain. A hand fell on top of my shoulder and I looked up into Tucker's worried face. "You ready?" He asked and I nodded.

"Come on guys!" Danny called, and we ran to catch up, my mind thinking only of how not ready I truly was.

_I still ain't over you…_


	2. Where Love Went Wrong

_The day is done  
And now we're older_

It was cold and rainy, not a great combination of things for teenagers and definitely not for a techno geek or a Goth girl. My makeup was melting off and Tucker was freaking out, trying to keep everything he'd carried with him from getting wet.

I looked up to the sky, catching a glimpse of true chaotic beauty in the face of the raging storm. It reminded me of love: angry, sad, scary, but beautiful.

I looked back over to Danny and Tucker to see them hovering near the door, knocking relentlessly against it. Obviously, they weren't into being soaked from head to toe in freezing water. I wholeheartedly agreed. The water felt like bullets hitting against my pale skin, being so high up made it hit harder and feel colder rather than warmer.

Just then the door opened to reveal a boy in a mask that was about Danny's height, a little shorter than Tucker. "Who are you?" Tucker mumbled, shivering slightly as he stared openly at the boy. "I'm Robin," He responded, smiling slightly and ushering us inside. "Sorry that it's not exactly favorable weather," He told us apologetically, scratching the back of his head and shrugging his shoulders in embarrassment.

"Nah, it's cool," Danny replied with a smile, pulling the guy into a hug and laughing at the look on his face. "You can take part in our discomfort," He told Robin with a wink as we all slipped inside out of the rain. "Thanks," Robin mumbled irritably, trying feebly to wipe off the rain water.

He pulled off his glove and extended his hand, shaking mine then Tucker's hands. "Welcome to our home. The team has all gone out for pizza and it might be awhile before they return because of the rain," He told us, leading us down into the living room where a beautiful girl with long red hair and a silly smile on her face sat on the couch.

I felt a tingle of icy cold fear race into my heart. Was this…Raven?

_The feelings gone  
So now you'll show her…_

"Well, everyone except my girlfriend here," He said with a blush rising in his cheeks. From the look of the couch, pillows strewn onto the floor, and the guilty look on Robin's face, we hadn't been expected for a while. And they had been having some "alone time" while their team was out.

"Greetings friends!" The girl said, rising quickly from the couch and floating towards us. What was she? "My name is Starfire," She said, a smile erupting on her face as she yanked Tucker and I into a giant hug. "OH! And Danny!" She squealed, pulling him into the hug as well.

What. The. Hell.

I slowly inched out of her grip and raised an eyebrow when I saw how comfortable Danny was around them.

"So…why exactly did your teammates go out for pizza at…" I glanced down at my watch," Three in the afternoon?" It was a simple enough question, something to get the ball rolling until I was forced to meet this Raven girl.

"It was our teammate Beast Boy's idea," He responded, sharing a glance with Starfire as if there was some reason behind this guy's motives. Obviously, it was unusual for them to eat at this time of day and my question made sense to both of them. "Beast Boy?" I asked, feeling stupid but curious.

"Oh yes! The Beast Boy is a friend of wonder. He reminds me of a day of summer at my home," She said enthusiastically. Robin sighed and said, "What Starfire means to say is Beast Boy is one of the three teammates that went out for pizza. They got held up in the rain, probably, but they should be here soon. I'll explain more about them after I show you both to your rooms. Danny already has one here," Robin added with a smile in Danny's direction while Danny watched me.

I looked back at Robin.

"Will you show us?" I asked him, seeing as how Tucker seemed completely tongue tied around Starfire. I could already tell that she was going to annoy the hell out of me. "Sure," Robin replied but just as he said it Starfire interrupted to say, "What are your names friends?" Robin immediately looked embarrassed again, "Sorry, I didn't even ask. Danny hasn't talked too much about-"He started but received a quick glare from Starfire that immediately shut him up.

"I'm Sam," I offered with a strained smile, suddenly aware of my smeared make up and messy hair. "I'm Tucker," Tucker said, winking at Starfire who blushed and ducked behind Robin. Robin gritted his teeth in warning, immediately snapping Tucker out of his idiocy.

"On to our rooms then?" I supplied, motioning around to indicate I was ready to get the hell out of that awkward room. "I'll take them," Danny said quickly, stepping out of his silence and back into the Danny we knew. "That'd be great," I told Robin, reassuring him that it was alright. I saw his eyes study my face for a moment and prick of discomfort made me shiver under his glance. It was like he could see right through me and he knew exactly how much I felt for Danny and why I was really here.

_Where love went wrong  
On your shoulder…_

"It's our secret," His eyes seemed to whisper to mine and again I shivered but this time from relief and from the rain water that still coated my skin.

"Come on guys," Danny said, breaking me away from Robin's watchful gaze. Tucker and I moved to gather our things and follow Danny who smiled reassuringly at me. I tentatively returned his smile and we walked on to a corridor of doors, some of them were decorated on the door with signs that showed where each Teen Titan slept. Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire each identified in the cold metal of the door as we passed each of them.

At the very end were three bedrooms that had no names on them, one of which had the door open to reveal a room with familiar pictures. "Is that…?" I started to ask but Danny shut the door, "Yeah, it's my room," He said quickly. Inside, I had seen the pictures I'd drawn for him hanging up on the walls and several photos of the three of us together.

I felt warm all of the sudden, like the sun had finally come out to shine on my face.

"This is your room," He told Tucker, opening a door to reveal a neat room that had several computers and various other technology appliances inside. "How'd they do this?" Tucker exclaimed in obvious bliss. "Well, I got the pleasure of decorating your rooms myself," Danny said coolly, crossing his arms and leaning against the doorframe.

"That's your room, Sam," He said, nodding at the one right across from his. I opened the door a crack and stared into the darkness, flipping on the light to reveal dark, black curtains and a huge canopy bed that was decorated with purple and black lace. It was a dark room, candles in the corner still lit from whoever had last been in here and it smelled like…Danny. I smiled at him, opening my mouth to say thank you but was interrupted when he said, "It's not much but I thought you might like it." He looked sheepish and unsure but I kept my smile and said, "It's great. Thanks," and walked inside to place my things on the bed.

"Do you need anything?" He asked, walking inside and closing the door behind him. I whirled around to face him, a lump rising in my throat. "I'm good," I finally managed to get out, my eyes meeting his in the candlelit darkness of my room.

He reached forward to push a piece of thick, black hair out of my face and smiled. "If you say so," He said, pulling back away from me and looking down at the floor. "Um, I'll meet you out there," He said, sounding more like his old self than he had in a long time. The blush on his cheeks, the awkward shrug of his shoulders, and the almost frown that set a determined look on his face reminded me of all the years before when we had been so close…

_You're all alone  
And you can't take it_

"Yeah," I said quietly, turning back to my stuff and listening to the click of the door as it closed between us. I sighed, stuffing things in black dresser that held an old fashioned looking mirror. It reflected back the image of a girl with ratty, tangled black hair and makeup smeared down her pale face. I touched my cheek, sad to see that the girl in the mirror was me.

Grabbing some makeup remover, I scrubbed off the smeared mascara and eyeliner to reveal my violet eyes that I kept hidden under layers of thick eyeliner and mascara. I sighed, pulling out some more stuff to put on my eyes in order to present myself efficiently in front of the others.

_You're just too tired  
To suffocate it_

"Sam, you ready?" I heard Tucker ask as he knocked on the door. "Yeah, just a minute!" I called, finishing up with my makeup and hurrying to shove things in the drawers. It took me only a couple of seconds to finish and when I did, I hurried to pull my hair back into a ponytail and threw open the door to reveal Tucker's eager face.

"Ready," I told him, a smile curving up my lips.

I felt much better now that I had cleaned up a bit and spoken to Danny, even for a moment. The smile on my face felt genuine and I knew now how much thought Danny had put into getting our rooms together.

"There you are," Danny said, returning my smile as we walked down the hallway. "Want me to show you around?" He offered to us. I looked at Tucker and we shared a look of agreement. I nodded my head at Danny and he looped his arm through mine, leading Tucker and I through the tower.

_And all along  
We'll just fake it_

"This is the Teen Titans' rooms," He told us as we continued through the corridor and out into the living room. "This, as I'm sure you're aware of, is the living room. That's the kitchen," He said pointing to a kitchen off the side of the living room.

"The bathrooms are over there and you can go upstairs to get to the roof. Also, the control room is down that way," He told us, again pointing in its direction. "So, now you know how to get around the Tower," Danny said with a smirk, leading us back to where Robin and Starfire were sitting on the couch. "You guys ready to learn about the Titans?" Robin asked, standing up to face Tucker and I as Danny sat down next to the annoying girl.

"Tell us!" Tucker said enthusiastically.

Robin smiled and began to speak, "Well first off we have our youngest member: Beast Boy. Or Garfield Logan, which is his…er…normal name so to speak. He's a changeling. He can morph into any animal he has seen or seen pictures of. Then there's Cyborg. His name is Victor Stone, but we just call him Cyborg. He's part human, part machine, a wonderful attribute to our team," at this Robin smiled. "Then there's our last missing team member: Raven. Her normal name is Rachel Roth, but like Cyborg we just call her Raven. Her powers are telepathic and she can use her soul to fight others though she has to meditate to control her emotions so her powers don't get…out of hand. Starfire here is an alien," He said pointing to his girlfriend lounging on the couch.

"Her human name is Kory. She can fly, has starbolts, and can shoot ultraviolet radiation from her eyes. Oh and she has superhuman strength," He continued on talking about Starfire for a while, but I zoned out. It was obvious how much he cared about her but it only made me feel jealous of their adoration rather than happy for them.

"What about you?" I asked, interrupting his rant about Starfire. "Me?" He asked, looking embarrassed again. "Well, I'm just the leader. I organize the missions and I'm a pretty good fighter," He told me sheepishly. "Oh Robin! You 'kick the butt!'" Starfire said quickly, throwing her arms around Robin with no cares about us being witness to her affection.

We all looked uncomfortably down at our shoes, though Danny didn't seem nearly as affected by them as Tucker and I were. "Didn't you used to be Batman's sidekick?" Tucker asked in an attempt to fill the awkward silence. "Yep. Also, I forgot to mention that my name is Richard Grayson," He responded, giving Starfire a quick peck in order to make her let go.

"Or Dick for short," Danny added with a chuckle, earning a quick glare from Robin. "I'm not afraid to kick your ass, Fenton," He growled out at him, making Danny laugh harder. "I know…Dick," Danny managed to get out before bursting out into chuckles again.

In a flash, Robin and Danny were rolling around on the floor in a wrestling match. Tucker, Starfire, and I shared looks of amusement as we watched them duke it out.

Definitely entertaining.

"So would you friends like some food for eating?" Starfire asked us, ushering us towards the kitchen.

"Sure," Tucker said quickly, racing toward her while she took out some questionable items to begin preparing food. "Um…" I started to say but suddenly Robin was there putting things away. "Starfire's a bit of a creative cook," He told us, sparing his girlfriend a glance that tried to be loving but looked far too guilty.

"I can cook but," I looked over at Tucker who looked disgusted, "I'm a vegetarian. An ultra-recyclo vegetarian."

"You'd get along great with Beast Boy then. He's a vegetarian too. But I can-" He started to say but was pushed aside as Danny rushed forward and threw some items out. "I got it!" He yelled delightfully and looked again at Robin. "Dick."

_But I tried, I tried  
Goodbye_

Robin looked angry but didn't say anything instead taking his girlfriend's hand to lead her to the couch. He turned around to stick his tongue out at Danny before they sat back down in front of the huge screen of their TV.

"Whatcha making?" I asked, peeking over Danny's shoulders as I watched him throw things together. "Well, a double beef burger for Tuck and a tofu burger for you," He answered with a quick grin over the shoulder. "Sounds…disgusting on Tucker's part and delicious on mine," I told him. "Vice versa for me," Tucker added, throwing me a quick glare.

We watched him work for a while then gratefully took our food and sat down on the couch to eat. Danny had whipped up a burger for himself too and joined us as we watched a lame reality TV show on MTV. "I love the shows of reality!" Starfire told us when we questioned the content of the television screen. Robin shrugged his shoulders in defeat at his girlfriend's antics.

We watched the idiotic people on the screen in silence, scarfing down our food. It had been hours since we had eaten and I felt the day's journey catch up to me as my eyelids began to get heavy.

_You try to breathe  
You try to save it_

"Tired?" Danny asked, his eyes studying my face.

"Mmmhmmm…" I mumbled setting down my plate, on the floor and readjusting myself on the couch. "You can go ahead and head to bed if you want Sam. They'll still be here tomorrow," He told me, concern evident in his eyes.

It had been a long time since I had slept peacefully. At first, it was only a little problem. But as time progressed, I was forced to take medication to even get a full night's sleep. I'd never told anyone about it but I felt guilty when he looked at me like that, as if he knew every sleepless night I had been through. His eyes looked like he could count off each and every hour of sleep I'd gotten last night. About three. I had been so worried about this trip, taking the pill hadn't even gotten me past those initial three hours I normally could squeeze out.

"Okay. I'll just…get ready for bed. Can I use that bathroom by my room?" I asked Robin, who nodded with a smile. "It's welcome for any of you to use," He told me. "Thanks," I told him, standing up and walking away from them. Danny got up and followed me into the hallway, grabbing my arm before I could make my way into my room. "Sam…" He started, pausing when our eyes met. "Yeah?" I breathed out, my breath caught in my throat.

"G-good night," He said quickly, looking down at the floor. "Night, Danny," I said, gently prying my arm away and closing my door when I'd gotten inside.

I grabbed up my clothes from my room and slipped into the bathroom. I pulled off my clothes and looked down at the scars that lined up and down my body from different battles alongside Danny and from my own personal battles with myself.

_But it marks your skin  
Until they break it_

I sighed and started up the shower. I'd never been one to reveal the battles inside myself but I couldn't help but finally let the tears I'd been holding back flow down my cheeks. Why was Danny acting that way? It was like he was reaching out but holding himself back from me. It was frustrating. What did he want from me? If he was so damn happy with his new girlfriend, why was he fucking with my feelings? Maybe he didn't mean to do it but…it broke my heart to have him so close yet so far away.

I felt a sob rise up in my throat and I realized how pathetic it was to be sitting on the edge of the bathtub, naked, crying over my stupid ex-boyfriend incredibly attractive, flirty, distant and awful ex-boyfriend/ best friend.

Yeah, my life kind of sucked.

_Well could you call me when…_

I clambered into the shower, trying desperately to calm my crying and just get cleaned up. It was always nice to take a shower, like you're just washing away all the impurities that have clung to you inside and out. The water felt hot against my cold skin and again I sighed but this time from relief of my skin finally getting warmed up.

I was so relaxed I could've fallen asleep right there.

That is until the curtain ripped open to reveal a boy with wide green eyes and- "OH MY GOD YOU'RE FUCKING GREEN!" I screamed into the boy's surprised face. I know it was stupid but when something like that happens it's normally hard to control what exactly pops out of your mouth. "I'm so sorry!" The boy screamed back, quickly shutting his eyes and turning around.

His face had become dark red and I could see the way he was shaking as if he was afraid I was gonna throw something at him. "Relax, you just scared me," I said, pulling a nearby towel around myself and quickly stepping out of the shower.

"I'm so so sorry! I was just…I thought…sometimes I leave the shower on and I thought-"He rambled with his back to me and I quickly slipped a hand around his mouth, making him squeak in surprise.

"It's okay," I whispered into his ear, letting him go and he whipped around to face me.

"I'm Sam," I told him, "You must be Beast Boy. As nice as it is to finally meet you I have to say it'd be nice if I could finish my shower, sleep on my embarrassment at being seen naked, and then properly introduce myself. Sound like a good plan?" I asked him, keeping my voice calm and even.

He nodded his head, opening the door and then turning his head to quickly say, "Thanks for not killing me," then slipping out.

And so it begins.

_They're taking all that you left for me…_


End file.
